39 Clues Roleplay Wiki
Welcome to The 39 Clues Roleplay Wiki! The 39 Clues Roleplay Wiki is a collaborative website that anyone can participate in! The wiki format allows anyone to show their true colors as a Cahill in situations you might actually face in your clue hunt. Please, no cursing, innapropriate behavior of any kind, or being mean or rude. Thank you. Allow me to introduce.... IRC Chat! This wiki now has an IRC channel! Chat with your fellow clue-hunters here! The Hunt will be difficult... ... But we're in it together! Put yourself in the Cahills' shoes, build a team, and set off for the strongholds and clue locations around the world. Be wary of your enemies...and your friends. You don't know what is safe, you don't know what to do. The only way you will accomplish anything is through trust. But the one thing you need to remember in the contest at all times is: TRUST NO ONE Important Information! New guidelines are in place for our wiki. HeroineHiding and I are the Bureacrats to this wiki. This means that if there is trouble with a user, we can warn them, and ban them if needed. First and second* offense - You will recieve a warning. Third offense - A block will be set for 2 weeks. Hopefully, no one will make it as far as a block. We tell you this because we want you to know what will happen. We aren't going to keep this type of information from you. If offenses continue, we will handle the allotted time span of the block. However, we reserve the right to change the consequences if we feel that more solid action needs to take place. Thank you for your time. -- Agent WindFire - Talk 19:58, July 9, 2010 (UTC) ''Special Announcements! 7-7-2010 '''IMPORTANT!' I've seen that some people have uploaded pictures (and even videos) that express themselves. That's okay. All I ask is that you try to limit the number of personal pictures and videos that you use. Pictures -''' You can have a few of these to put on your user page, but please - Not too many. If you have a picture you want to put in an article, please ask me first. 'Videos -' I'm going to have to ask that only one or two videos be allowed on your user page - and even then, I must ask that they are short, or that they have only temporary placement on the wiki. The reason is that too much of that type of thing slows down the wiki, so not everyone can use it. Also, please keep them 39 Clues related. 'Other media -' I'm not sure exactly what this would be besides music clips. The same rules apply to such clips as to videos. If you're not sure if a type of media would be okay to put on your user page or any article otherwise, please consult me. Thank you, and I hope to see you around! -- Agent WindFire - Talk 20:53, July 10, 2010 (UTC) 7-7-2010 As some of you may already know, I am the founder of this wiki. But, once we make it known, we're going to have couple problems on our hands. Right now, I'm trying to decide how to handle those problems, should they arise. But for now, please be considerate of the fact that this wiki is still in progress. I would be most appreciative if you would help us by adding to Cahill History Lessons, or by adding a new role-playing page. I'm drafting a new set of rules, and if you have any guidelines that you'd like to suggest, please say so. I'll be adding a new area to the Community Forums where you can place those suggestions. Be sure to stop by! Also, I'm going to be mostly on the Community Central wiki, looking for ways to improve our wiki and making a plan to show that we do, in fact, exist. If you don't see me for a while, you'll know why. Thank you, and have a great time role-playing! -- Agent WindFire - Talk 20:53, July 10, 2010 (UTC) 7-8-2010 This upcoming week will be... ''TWEAK WEEK'''''! This means that any articles that need updating will be updated, and it's also a time to edit any of your contributions that you want to edit. I guess it's Wiki 'Summer Cleaning'. Just a heads-up! I'll be participating, and if you want to participate as well, go on ahead! We need all the help we can get! -- Agent WindFire - Talk 00:38, July 9, 2010 (UTC) 7-10-2010 If you want to know how much you've edited, take a look at your edit count. -- Agent WindFire - Talk 20:51, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Let's Celebrate!!! Let's party! Make every day a holiday, here are the holidays for next week! This month is: *Cell Phone Courtesy Month *T-Shirt Awareness Month *Anti-Boredom Month *Baked Bean Month *National Hot Dog Month *National Ice Cream Month Flower: Water Lily Jewel: Ruby If you want some important holiday to be added(i.e. cheese day) please contact me. Provided by: --HeroineHiding ♪♫ The Awesome One☺ 17:59, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Latest activity Category:Browse